


The Wall

by Shelby46



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: Jon Snow has just graduated top of his class from the FBI type facility known as, The Wall. His first assignment is to track down someone he loves who has been accused of a string of murders. But finding out the truth behind the crimes will have him questioning his loyalty to the agency, his family, and himself.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Thrones ended, I was left with so many ideas for fan fiction. Most of them can and will be converted to original stories on Wattpad but this story only worked with these characters. 
> 
> I developed the idea for this story nearly 3 years ago. I lost most of what I had written when my child spilled Sprite on my laptop! But it has always been in the back of mind. 
> 
> I still get kudos nearly every weekend on my works here which is so encouraging. I figured why not go ahead and get his story out there. 
> 
> I have not written in a very long time so be patient with me! I will try to get the chapters out as quickly as I can. For now, here is chapter 1. I hope you all like it!

Jon Snow stood at attention on the high stage, dressed in his formal uniform, as he waited for the commencement to begin. Behind him, the sun glinted blindingly off the white granite buildings that made up the training facility of the Westerosi Intelligence Service. To those in charge it was called the W.A.T.C.H but to the cadets who trained here, it was known not so affectionately by another name. The Wall.

Jon had been at The Wall for four years. Today he would graduate, top of his class as a full agent for the W.A.T.C.H. He looked out at the crowd and found his half-sister, Sansa, and his stepmother Catelyn sitting in the front row. His heart clenched at the sight of the empty seat next to them. It had been reserved for a man who would never fill it. His father, Ned, who was found floating in Blackwater Bay just a short month ago. Cause of death listed as a laceration of the carotid artery or more plainly, a cut throat. A term that was misleading. Partial beheading was more like it. Catelyn Stark had been barely been able to look at his body to identify him but Jon could not turn away. 

Lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed the calling of his own name. Applause rang out from the audience as he stepped forward and accepted the commendation from his stern-faced instructor, Alliser Thorne, a man who hated him from the start and worked tirelessly to make his life a living hell. Much to Thorne’s dismay, however, the harder he pushed Jon, the harder he worked, and the more he improved. Thorne shook his hand now looking over his shoulder, not willing even in this final moment to acknowledge his accomplishments. 

After the ceremony ended, he met his family under a large oak tree. Sansa was all smiles as she hugged him tightly. Catelyn’s hand felt as frail as a bird’s when she offered it to him with her congratulations. He gave it a gentle squeeze and bussed her quickly on the cheek, “Thank you both for coming,” he said.

“Well of course dummy! Did you think we would give it a miss? Top of your class, Jon, that is really something!” Sansa praised.

“I will wait for you at the car, Sansa,” Catelyn said quietly, “I think this sun is too much for me.”

“I don’t guess I have to ask how she is doing,” Jon said as he watched her walk away.

Sansa shook her head sadly, “No. She is like a ghost these days.”

“And there has been no news on leads or suspects?” he asked.

“Nothing so far,” she answered noting the muscles working in his clenched jaw, “But I am sure they will find something soon.” 

Jon didn’t answer. It made no sense to him that nothing had been found yet. Ned Stark had been a high ranking official of the government working at the capitol in King’s Landing. Then again that could account for the hush hush nature of the investigation. He just didn’t know. 

“But hey, tonight is your party and you promised me you would be there,” she said with emphasis, “And to make sure of it, I thought you could ride back to Winterfell with us.” she smiled brightly knowing full well that was the last thing he would want to do.

“Sansa, you know I have to pack and…” he was interrupted by a young cadet who had come to stand next to him waiting for his attention, “Yes?” he asked.

“Pardon me, Sir,” he addressed Jon formally, “You are wanted in Commander Mormont’s office.”

Jon nodded to him and turned back to Sansa who was standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, “Ok, I will be there I promise. Eight o’clock right?” he said as he backed away.

“Seven! Jon!” she said in exasperation.

“Ok, ok seven. I will be there I promise!” he yelled as he turned to catch up with the quick walking cadet. 

  
  


Moments later, Jon stood at attention inside Commander Mormont’s office. The commander sat at his desk and Jon wondered what they were waiting for, when Thorne, his drill instructor, walked in ceremoniously dropping a thick file on the desk and taking a seat facing his old cadet. Mormont leafed through the file as he indicated for Jon to sit, “At ease Agent.” he said.

Jon was not used to being called Agent but he felt it sounded much better than Cadet. He sat in the chair facing the two men, placing his cap in his lap. 

Mormont brushed a speck off his desk. He seemed to be deciding how best to begin and Jon’s interest was piqued. 

Finally, he looked up, “Agent Snow, your record is impeccable. I see you have applied for an instructor position?” Mormont asked.

“Yes sir,” Jon answered ignoring Thorne’s snort of derision.

Mormont toyed with the file in front of him a bit longer and then pushed it toward Jon, “We need you on this case.”

Frowning slightly Jon took it and began to leaf through it.

“Everything in that file is strictly confidential,” Thorne said gruffly as if Jon needed to hear that.

Jon opened the file. With a quick glance, he turned the first few pages of typed information until he came to several grainy photos which appeared to be from a security camera. They showed people walking down a set of concrete stairs with a metal railing. The type that were in underground parking garages. Jon could see a large muscled man in the front, his forearms covered heavily in tattoos, followed by a smaller blonde man in a suit towing a red-headed woman in a green sequined dress by the hand. The rear was brought up by another man this one bald-headed and wearing a gun and shoulder holster. The final photo showed the woman in the green dress getting into a limo with the bald man looking on.

Jon looked up at his superiors who were simply watching and waiting.

The next several photos were of crime scenes. One showed a man slumped back on a toilet with a gunshot wound to the forehead. The next, a man sitting in a vehicle with an identical gunshot wound. The third was more disturbing. It showed a man lying in some kind of plastic sheeting. His body was in an advanced stage of decay. Jon could see the wood of the docks underneath him and the ocean in the background. He recognized the first 2 victims as the men in the stairwell photo. 

“Who is the 3rd victim?” Jon asked.

Mormont leaned in and tapped the parking garage photo wth the limo, “The doorman to the building.”

“Alright” he said leaning back in his chair, “So what is this all about?”

“The man in the parking garage, the blonde in the suit, is Joffrey Baratheon” Mormont answered.

“Of the Royal family?” Jon asked in surprise.

“Yes” Mormont nodded, “ We believe the woman is his mistress, Ros Bianco. The photographs are stills from the security cameras in the parking garage at the Red Keep Hotel on May 4th around 10 pm.”

A month ago, Jon thought.

“The first victim” Mormont continued pointing to the man on the toilet,” Was Meryn Trant, one of Baratheon's personal bodyguards. He was murdered at a dinner party at his home. A 22 caliber round was pulled from his skull. The other guests at the party heard nothing, we assume that means the perpetrator used a silencer. A woman who was at the dinner party found the man when she went to the bathroom. One guest was unaccounted for, a man the others said seen with the victim many times in the past several weeks. No one remembered him leaving but he was nowhere to be found when the police showed up.”

“The second victim, was a W.A.T.C.H. agent” he said

Again Jon was surprised, “You had an agent tailing Baratheon? Why?” he asked.

“That is none of your concern,” Thorne said giving Jon a challenging stare. 

“What he means is, “ Mormont interjected, “That information is part of an ongoing investigation that we cannot discuss.”

“What is it you want from me then?” Jon asked.

“For starters, what are your thoughts?” his commander asked.

Jon sighed and looked over the timestamps on the photos. “On April 4th, Baratheon and entourage left the Red Keep Hotel. Nearly 3 weeks later, on the 23rd, the first bodyguard, Trant, was murdered in his home possibly by someone he knew or had recently met. The 2nd bodyguard, the W.A.T.C.H agent working undercover, was found 2 days later in his car on the 25th. And..” he rifled through the photos to find the photo taken by the water, “The third victim, the doorman of the hotel was found in a warehouse near the docks of the Flea Bottom District two days ago. Although guessing from the level of decomposition in the photo, I would say he was really your first victim.”

Mormont nodded his head in agreement and approval of Jon’s deduction, “There is evidence he was tortured. He had burn marks on his body and a few broken bones”

“And the woman? What do we know about her?” Jon asked

“Well, she is from your neck of the woods. Moved down to King’s Landing as a teenager. Probably the usual story. Looking for fame and fortune. We don’t know how she fell in with Baratheon but she turns up in quite a few photos with him. Those that aren’t politically fueled. For those, he has his wife and children beside him. She has an apartment in King’s Landing, drives a nice Mercedes. We have agents on her. If the suspect is targeting those in the parking garage photos that puts her in grave danger.”

“Do you think Baratheon is a target? More likely THE target” Jon said answering his own question, “But why? What do these people all have a connection too” Jon stood up and began to pace the room behind his chair, “The doorman, I think our suspect used him to get information on the others. But it wasn’t enough or it wasn’t all he needed. You said the people at Trants dinner party had seen the man with Trant several times. He took the time to get to know him. Spent time with him. He was still fishing for information.”

“And Riley, the agent?” Mormont asked.

“I think it is likely his cover was blown. The suspect got rid of him too quickly. Do you have any leads on who this person might be?” Jon asked.

“Yes. That is where we need your help. Sit down, Jon.” Mormont’s face was grave but Thorne’s eyes held a look of smug glee as he slid two more photographs Jon’s way as he found his seat again.

Jon looked at the first photo, frowned, and looked closer.

“This photo was taken at Trant’s dinner party. It shows the man who disappeared, there behind the others, in the kitchen.” Mormont said quietly.

The next photo had been blown up and run through a cleansing software to brighten it up. The young man was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, a drink in his hand. His eyes glowed from the flash of the photo but there was no mistaking him. 

It was Jon’s brother, Robb Stark. 

“What is this?” Jon asked his voice rising in panic and anger, “Are you saying my brother is the suspect in these murders?”

“Yes,” Mormont answered.

“Based on what? This grainy photograph?” Jon scoffed.

This time Thorne answered, “We have convicted on less. But no. There is more evidence than that, Snow.” he pushed another photo towards Jon who snatched it up, “This was taken at a toll booth on King’s Road three days before Trant’s murder. As you can see, your brother is there with Trant. Driving his car. I never knew your family went that way but to each his own. Might explain a few things." he said looking Jon up in down.

Jon stood up in anger his hands gripping the edge of the desk. Thorne rose to meet him.

“Sit down!” Mormont hissed “Thorne! That wasn’t helpful. Why don’t’ you wait outside while I finish up here.”

Thorne walked past Jon, “If you’re still feeling the need later. You know where to find me, Cadet” he growled emphasizing the last word to its full insult.

When Thone was gone, Mormont gestured to Jon’s chair, “Please sit down”

Jon flopped down more than sat. His mind reeling. 

“The storage room in the warehouse where the doorman was found was rented under the name, Ned Tully. Now while all the evidence we have is circumstantial at best, we are sure it was your brother who committed these crimes.” Mormont said.

Jon rested his forehead in his hand, “Why? Why would he do this?” he asked in nearly a whisper.

“That is what we need your help finding out. No one can seem to get a tag on him. We know the last place he was seen was in Pentos.” Mormont handed him an envelope, “There is a ticket for the red-eye flight tonight. We need you to find him and bring him in. You are the only person who can.”

“What if I can’t?” Jon asked 

“He killed an agent. You don’t want someone else to find him, Jon.”

An hour later, Thorne and Mormont were sharing a brandy in his office.

“Did you tell him?” Thorne asked.

“That Joffrey Baratheon may have murdered his father?” Mormont said bringing the half-full snifter to his lips, “No”

Thorne grinned,” Good. Best to keep this dog on a short leash.”

Mormont looked at the man and wondered for probably the thousandth time what made him hate Jon Snow so.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


J


	2. Chapter 2

Jon stood against the waist level chain link fence that surrounded the running track. He was watching a group of cadets running together in their standard-issue grey sweats. As they rounded the curve one runner broke off and headed for him. 

“Hi!” she said grinning as she came over.

Her red hair was tied up in a high ponytail. He noticed her shoulders, which were always a bit square, seemed more pronounced. The front of her shirt had a large v stain around the collar.

She is pushing herself too hard, he thought.

“What are you doing here?” she said but her smile faded when she saw his luggage at his feet. Faded wasn’t the right word. Drained away described her reaction better. She looked away for a moment and then back at him, “So, I am guessing you didn’t get the instructor position?”

“No,” Jon said shaking his head, “I’ve been given an assignment. I have to fly out tonight.”

She nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry, I know we had plans to go to dinner and talk but...” he finished.

He looked into her eyes and saw it. That wall going up. Her defense mechanism. She probably had never really expected him to get the instructor job. Never really expected them to find a way to work this out. But she had at least expected to go to dinner.

“It’s alright. Just delaying the inevitable wasn’t it?” she said.

Ygritte was a year behind Jon at the academy. They had been dating for nearly 8 months but it was strictly forbidden for Agents and Cadets to fraternize. The plan had been, well they didn’t know what the plan was. Just that the instructor job would have kept him there at The Wall until she graduated. 

In truth, Jon felt a sense of relief. He was pretty sure he loved Ygritte but being an instructor was not what he had in mind for himself as an agent. Of course, tracking down his own fugitive brother wasn’t either but at least he would be out there in the world and not just stuck here staring at the same white buildings and hearing the same sounds day after day. He supposed he would have got around to telling her these things. Maybe at dinner. Now, he didn’t have to and he was relieved by that too.

He started to say he was sorry to her again and she held up her hand, “Don’t apologize again. It’s just life and we have to live it. I better get back to my run.” 

“Ygritte” he said not sure what to say only that he needed to say something, “I will call you when I get back.”

She gave him an indulgent smile, “No you won’t. Good-bye Jon Snow.”

She turned and began to jog away, tears she did not want him to see, slipping down her cheeks. She heard the group she was running with earlier catching and up and she took off in a sprint to distance herself from them. This was her grief and she wanted to deal with it alone.

Jon watched her run and decided he had better leave before she made it back around. 

  
  
  
  
  


Nearly two hours later, Jon arrived at the house in Winterfell. There were many cars lining the circular drive and warm light spilled from the downstairs windows. Jon asked the cab driver to wait for him. He had not been back home in years. Standing on the porch, he hesitated and then rang the doorbell. Feeling silly then, he opened the door and came in. From down the hall, he could hear the sounds of music and laughter. He stepped into the parlor to his left looking around. Not much had changed. There were still the same cream-colored sofas, the same light gold drapes.

“Jon?” he turned around when he heard his name.

Sansa entered the parlor, “Your late” she admonished. Glancing out the window she saw the car waiting, “Is that a cab?” she asked.

“Yes. They’ve given me an assignment. I have to fly out tonight.” he answered.

“Jon, your party is going on!” she said angrily, “Do you hear all those people? They are here for you!”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Then why are you here if you not for the party?” she asked as she roughly fluffed the pillows on the sofa to have something to do with her hands which wanted to shake him.

“I need to know when was the last time you talked to Robb.” he asked.

“Robb?” she sighed as she thought about it, “Well the last time I saw him and spoke to him was at Father’s funeral. You would have to. Had you been there.” she said giving him a side glance.

“Sansa, you know I couldn’t have” he said exasperated that they were having this conversation again.

“Yes Jon, I know. You had some big test.” she said mockingly

“No it wasn’t some big test. It was THE big test and had I missed it, I would have thrown away my entire four years at the academy!” he argued.

“The irony is,” she said in a weary voice, “Father would have completely understood you not being there. He would have agreed that the test was more important.”

There was silence between them for a moment then Jon asked again about Robb.

“I don’t know, I think Mother received a postcard from him. It was from someplace far away.” Sansa said.

“Do you have it?” he asked

“Yes” she said going over to the writing desk in the corner and searching through the drawers,” Here” she handed him the postcard, “Why do you need to see this? What is going on?”

Jon took the postcard. It had been sent from Pentos less than a week ago. 

“Robb is my assignment,” he told her

“What??” she asked in shock

“He has...um been accused of some crimes and they want me to find him and bring him in.”

Sansa stared at him incredulously, “Some crimes” she repeated, “And you believe this.”

“There is evidence, Sansa” he said quietly.

She nodded her head and then scoffed, “After the funeral I found myself questioning where your loyalties lie. And it was Robb who said, Jon’s loyalties are with the family. But now? You are telling me you are being sent to arrest your own brother and you are going to do it.”

“What would you have me to do Sansa?? He killed at W.A.T.C.H agent! I have to find him before someone else does. Someone who might kill him rather than bring him in!” he said.

“Is that what they told you. Is that how they got to you do it?” She turned on him then, throwing one of the pillows she had been fluffing at him, “I expect you to choose your family Jon!” she shouted, “You love family, you owe family!”

“You think I don’t know that?? Do you think I haven’t been reminded every single day of my life how much I OWE this family ?? For taking me in when my mother died?? For lowering themselves to take care of Ned Stark’s bastard son??” Jon shouted back.

“If you do this Jon,” she said backing out of the room, “I will never forgive you. Never.” with that she turned and left.

  
  


Jon was sitting in his seat, staring out the dark window when the stewardess came by, “Can I get you anything?” she asked him.

“A Vodka tonic” he said, “And do you have any aspirin?” his head had been throbbing ever since he left Winterfell.

“Of course,” she said as she moved on to the next row of seats’

Ding! The seatbelt light lit up as the Captain came over the speaker in his calm professional voice, “Ladies and Gentleman, we would like to welcome you to Dragon Airlines. We will be departing shortly and ask that you stow your tray tables and put your seats back to their upright position. It looks like we will have clear skies across the Narrow Sea and should be arriving in Pentos in 3 hours”

As was a courtesy custom, Jon had introduced himself to the captain. W.A.T.C.H agents usually announced themself to the crew on flights in case any trouble should arise. It helped to know there was law enforcement on board. Still, Jon hoped there would be no trouble on this flight. All he wanted to do was take his aspirin and sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

When Jon landed he was met by a tall blonde man in jeans and a casual jacket. 

“You must be my liaison,” Jon said.

“Yes. Jorah Mormont” the man said shaking Jon’s hand.

Jon looked at him puzzled, “Mormont? As in Commander Mormont’s son?”

“The one and only” the man answered.

“But I thought….” Jon began.

“That I had disgraced myself and been thrown out of the Agency by my own Father? Yes well, that story makes it easier to work undercover doesn’t it? Shall we get your luggage?” he said giving Jon the “after you” gesture.

Soon the two were driving down the streets of Pentos, Jon’s luggage stowed in the trunk of Jorah Mormont’s car. 

“We have a nice hotel. Right on the waterfront.” Jorah said.

“Don’t you live here?” Jon asked.

Jorah looked at him, “Yes well, it will be easier to work from a central location. Don’t you think?”

It was as Jon suspected then. He was being babysat. The Agency didn’t fully trust him. 

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Jorah asked.

Jon had really hoped to check out the address on Catelyn’s postcard alone but he didn’t think that was possible now, “No. I have an address I would like to check out. Might be a lead.” Jon gave him the address but did not show him the postcard.

Jorah looked at him a moment and then turned his eyes back to the road, “It must be difficult. Tracking down your own brother. Hard decision.”

Jon knew a baited hook when he heard one, “Wasn’t my decision.” he said.“Still” Jorah continued, “Not a place I would want to be in.”

“Good thing you aren’t’ then,” Jon stated flatly.

They didn’t speak again until the car pulled up to the address Jon had given. It was a narrow two-story terra cotta stucco house. Flowers grew along the front of the house but that was the only cheerful thing about it. 

“What is this place?” Jorah asked.

“Just someone who might have seen Robb. Might know where he is.” Jon answered.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door giving it a knock. Shortly, an older woman answered the door, “Kessa?” she asked.

Jorah stepped forward,”Iksi jurnegēre syt bisa vala (we are looking for this man)” he said speaking to the woman in Valerian and holding up a photo.

Jon frowned. It was not the way he would have approached things. He didn’t like Jorah flashing Robb’s photo like a suspect. Although he supposed he was a suspect. God’s would he ever get used to that?

“Do you speak English?” he asked the woman. 

“Oh kessa, English, yes,” the woman said with a smile.

“Do you know the man in the photograph?” Jon said, “His name is Robb Stark.”

“Yes, he rented room. Upstairs. But he is gone now.” she answered.

“How long has be been gone?” Jorah asked.

“Oh,” she thought a moment, “A week now.”

A week. Dammit! Jon thought, “Can we see the room he rented?” 

“Yes, yes, I show you,” she said. 

She led them into the dark corridor while she found the key and then upstairs. The room, Robb had occupied was empty save for the furniture. Jon and Jorah looked in the wardrobe and the drawers of the dresser.

“May we see the other empty rooms?” Jorah asked.

The woman seemed to watch Jon with interest. She almost seemed to be waiting for something. But Jorah was one step behind Jon wherever he went. It was obvious he was determined not to let him be alone. After searching through the entire house, they found no Robb and no clues. 

Standing on the porch, they thanked the woman. Jorah turned and began walking back to the car. Jon turned to do the same when the woman stumbled on the steps. He reached out to catch her. She quickly slipped something heavy in his jacket pocket, “He will call at midnight. Make sure you are alone.” she whispered and then righted herself. 

Jorah whirled around to see what the commotion had been. He was sure Jon had been right behind him.

“Oh thank you, I am so careless” she smoothed her skirt and gave Jon a smile. Her eyes and face giving nothing away,” I hope you find him. Such a nice young man” she said.

“He killed a federal agent ma’am. There is nothing nice about him. If you see or hear from him be sure to give us a call.” Jorah reminded her.

She held up the card he had given her and nodded before going back into the house.

Once again Jon was annoyed, “Was that necessary?” he asked as they climbed into the car.

Jorah looked at him.” Usually, if they think the person we are looking for is dangerous they are more likely to call in” noticing Jon’s frown he said, “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

Jon ignored him. 

  
  


Later that evening, he lay in his hotel bed with Jorah snoring away in the other bed. He had had a chance, when he went to take a shower, to examine the phone the woman had put in his pocket. It was one of those cheap go phones that you purchased minutes for. And it was untraceable. She said he would call at midnight. He assumed she meant Robb. Had he suspected the Agency might send him and left the phone with the woman just in case? Had they just missed him? Jon had no idea. All he could do was wait until midnight to get answers. 

As the hour approached, Jon snuck quietly from the room. He walked down to the waterfront and sat on a bench. He knew what he was about to do was not only unethical but possibly illegal as well. But he had to know if Robb had done these things. He took his own phone out and searched his contacts for Ygritte’s number. At precisely midnight the Go phone began to ring. He pushed call on Ygritte’s number and hit mute. Then he answered the other phone. 

“Is that you Little Brother?” he heard a familiar voice say. The sound of that voice squeezed his heart. This was his brother. They had played in the snow together. He was the only one who never seemed to resent him. Who always had his back. And now he had to see him as a suspect. As a murderer. 

“It’s me,” Jon answered his voice thick with emotion.

“So they sent you after me?” Robb said with a laugh, “They must really be off the mark if they thought I was still in Pentos.”

“They said you murdered three people. One of them was a W.A.T.C.H agent.” Jon said quietly.

“But did they tell you why?” Robb asked.

Jon scoffed, “Does it matter? What reason could possibly justify it?” 

Robb was quiet for a moment, “They didn’t tell you. Why wouldn’t they tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Jon said in annoyance, “I don’t know what you are talking about”

“Joffrey Baratheon had our father murdered,” Robb said angrily.

Jon sat in stunned silence. Baratheon was responsible for Father’s murder? Why hadn’t Mormont told him? He sat right there looking through that file and….pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place.

“Was he murdered at the Red Keep? The hotel in King’s Landing?” Jon asked.

“Yes,” Robb answered, “And then the bastard had him thrown into the Bay. Like garbage!”

“Putting the body in natural bodies of water like that washes away evidence and skews the timeline and makes it hard to pinpoint where the murder took place.” Jon said, “If you knew all of this why didn’t you go to the Agency? Why take matters into your own hands like this?”

“They know. They have known all along but they aren’t going to do anything about it.” Robb said,” And if they didn’t tell you then they don’t trust you. They are just using you to get to me..”

“If they find you, they will kill you. I don’t want that to happen. Please.” Jon pleaded.

“Brother, I am already dead. You can’t stop it. But you can help me get that son of bitch and make him pay for what he did to our family.”

“How?” Jon asked

“I just need a little more time. I almost have everything I need to get to him.” Robb said.

Jon looked up to see Jorah striding towards him, “Shit, I have to go!” he said. He deftly pulled his own phone to his ear, quickly unmuting the call. Miraculously she hadn’t hung up. At the same time, he let the Go phone slide into the water below him with a quiet plop.

“Look I am sorry things worked out the way they did, I really am,” he said and then hung up the phone as Jorah reached him.

“What are you doing out here?” Jorah demanded.

Jon held his phone up, “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Who were you talking to?” he asked eyeing Jon with suspicion.

“My girlfriend. The truth is, I didn’t want you to hear our conversation because she is still a cadet at the academy.” Jon said his face a perfect mask of innocence.

“Do they still have that ridiculous not fraternizing rule?” Jorah asked then added, “You know I have to check.”

He held out his hand and Jon gave him the phone. He hit redial, the contact said Ygritte. When it began to ring, he put it on speaker. 

Jon’s heart began to beat faster. Please let her play along he thought.

“Hello?” she answered

Jorah said nothing.

“Look Jon you bastard. I already told you tonight to stop calling me! Just leave alone!” she yelled and then hung up.

“Tough break.” Jorah said handing the phone back to Jon, “Well you are going to wish you had slept. Headquarters called. They want you back at the Wall by morning.”

 _Good_ , Jon thought. He had more than enough questions for Commander Mormont.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The only sleep Jon had in the last 48 hours was on a plane. He looked worst for wear as he walked into Commander Mormont’s office, in need of a shave and a shower. But he was told to come in as soon as he landed. He was sure Jorah had already called in about his midnight phone call. He only hoped his unplanned alibi using Ygritte would hold up. 

Jon had been waiting a while when Commander Mormont finally came in, “I’m sorry to make you wait. I got hung up” Mormont said as he sat behind his desk, “So you turned nothing up in Pentos, I gather?” 

“I think you already knew I wouldn’t,” Jon said.

Mormont studied him a moment, “My informant tells me you made a phone call around midnight.”

“Yes. And I told him to whom. He even checked for himself.” Jon said trying to control his anger.

“I know. We spoke to Cadet Giantsbane. She said you two were involved but you ended it once you graduated. You called her wondering if you had made a mistake. We always backslide don’t we?” he said with a knowing smile.

Jon relaxed a little. Whether Mormont believed him or not it seemed he was going to let it go. That was one thing out of the way. 

“Jon, do you know Peter Baelish?” Mormont asked him taking a hard candy from the dish on his desk.

“I know the name. I know he worked with my Father but I never met him.” Jon said declining the offered candy bowl with a wave of his hand. 

Mormont set the crystal bowl back down, “Yes, he did work at the Capitol, and up until recently, he also ran a very lucrative human trafficking ring. Seems he funneled it through his club, The Mockingbird. He brought in girls and boys from all over. The Summer Isles, Yunkai and Astapor. He was assisted there by a man named Kraznys.”

“Ok,” Jon said

“He had some very exclusive clientele and one major partner. Joffrey Baratheon.” Mormont finished.

This got Jon’s attention. It seemed everywhere he looked there was one common denominator. 

“Baelish is in protective custody. We have been working this case for over a year and we were getting ready to make our move. You see if we arrest one major player then the others disappear. Is had to be coordinated and carefully orchestrated. But two things happened that we could not have anticipated. One, Joffrey Baratheon had your father killed. We think Ned Stark may have been onto the trafficking ring. He may have confronted the wrong person. And two, as a result, your brother set about playing vigilante. Killing an agent we had placed with Baratheon for nearly a year.”

Jon didn’t have to feign surprise. His outrage was real enough, “Baratheon? Killed my father? And you knew? This whole time? You knew when you sent me after Robb why he had killed those people. But you never told me??”

“I know you feel like I didn’t trust you. Maybe I didn’t. Not completely considering your family is involved. But this is much much bigger than your family. If we can’t make our move on Joffrey and the others soon, we will have to let Baelish go and this whole thing will have been a waste. And your Father and Agent Riley will have died for nothing.” 

Jon sat feeling more conflicted than he had ever been. Joffrey killed his father. Robb said he had found a way to get to him and kill him. Problem solved. Except, how many innocent people would be hurt if this sting fell through? As Mormont said, this was bigger than just Baratheon. But was anything truly bigger than the loss of his own father? 

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged his forehead.

“You have a headache?” Mormont asked.

“Yes for while now,” Jon answered.

“Why don’t you go to the infirmary. See Aemon and then get a shower and some sleep. You can stay in the officer’s barracks tonight. Tomorrow we will make a plan to find your brother and see if we can get this case back on course.” Mormont said leaving Jon with little choice but to do what he was told.

In the infirmary, Jon had his vitals taken by a nurse. He smiled when the old doctor, shuffled in. Jon loved the man but he was half-blind and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t been retired yet.

“Jon, my boy. What brings you to see us, eh?” he asked.

“I can’t seem to shake the headache” Jon answered.

“Well let’s take a look-see,” Aemon looked in Jon’s eyes with the otoscope, “Heard you graduated with top honors. How is agent life treating you?”

“It’s...been a test,” Jon said wearily.

“Oh?” Aamon asked eyebrows raised.

“Everything is so...complicated. How do you know for sure where your loyalties lie?” Jon asked him.

Aemon studied him a moment. Thinking. “When that test truly comes. You will act without hesitation, without thinking. Then you will KNOW where your loyalties are.” Aemon answered, “Now I am going to give you something for migraines but I think the best thing for you to do is get some sleep.”

  
  


Jon thought about the old doctor’s words as he lay in his room in the officer’s barracks. He guessed the real problem was he was scared to test that loyalty. Scared of what he might choose. Finally, with the aid of the medicine, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

  
  


Sometime before dawn, Ros Bianco rolled over in her bed. The side that had been occupied by the handsome man she met at The Mockingbird last weekend was empty. She heard the shower running. She stretched and sighed. It had been a glorious few days and the sex was the best she had ever had. She hadn’t been summoned by his Highness in a while, she thought dryly. Which suited her just fine. 

Her lover walked out of the bathroom, tucking his shirt into his pants. 

“You’re leaving?” she asked

“Yes, my dear. It is time for me to go” he said.

She frowned, “That sounds so final.”

“It is I am afraid,” he said walking over to the bed and kissing her forehead and brushing the hair back, “But you have been most helpful.”

“Helpful? I don’t know what that means but here let me at least walk you out,” she said sitting up to get her robe. 

Jon was roused by knocking at his door, “Agent Snow!” someone called through it. 

He was disoriented and blinked in the dark. It took him a second to remember where he was. He rolled over and came face to face the corner of the night table next to the bed, “Fuck!” he called out. He reached up and felt wetness above his eye as he stumbled to the door.

A young man, Mormont’s personal assistant, Jon couldn’t remember his name, stood on the other side, “Agent Snow, there has been another murder. Commander Mormont wants you to at this address. The apartment of a woman named Ros Bianco in King’s Landing” he handed him a note, “There is a car waiting for you downstairs.”

“Dammit! Alright, tell them not to touch anything. Don’t move anything don’t do anything until l get there!”

Jon cleaned his head up and put a bandaid on it and rushed downstairs. There was a car waiting for him and a woman was standing next to it.

Ygritte?” he asked

She turned around and smiled at him, “Hi. What happened to you?” she said reaching to touch the bandaid on his head.

He pulled away slightly, “I had a fight with a side table. What are you doing here?” he said.

“I’m going with you to King’s landing, “ She opened the driver door, “Come on, I’ll drive. You look like hell and I’ll explain on the way.”

Still confused Jon got in the car.

“I am on this case with you now,” Ygrite said.

“How?” Jon asked 

“They fast-tracked me. They needed more field agents and my grades were good enough. I took the test and here I am” she said cheerfully.

“They fast-tracked you, a year early. And then put you on _my_ case?” Jon said before scoffing and shaking his head. 

The good humor drained from her face, “You don’t think I am good enough for a fast track?” 

His head was throbbing again especially around the cut to his eye, he sighed, “God’s Ygritte that is not what I meant.” 

“Jon, I just wanted to work with you. Look, I covered your ass with Mormont over that phone call. I just want you to trust me. I want to help you.” she took his hand, “With the case, with life. Now that we are both agents, there is nothing holding us back.”

So that was the hook. That is how they got her. The agency was obviously still keeping tabs on him. The question is, was she in on it, or were they using her?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I had to wait until Thanksgiving break to have the time to finish this story. More chapters are on the way!

Jon and Ygritte arrived at the apartment complex in King’s Landing just as the sun crested over the bay. Ygritte turned into the gated driveway and flashed her badge at the guard who opened the gate for them.

“Fancy” she commented as she drove around to the parking garage.

They took the private elevator up to the 8th floor and walked the long hallway, their feet swishing on the luxurious carpet.

“How does a girl like her afford a place like this?” Ygritte asked

Jon glanced at her, “She doesn’t.”

The apartment was bustling with policemen when they walked in.

“Agent Snow,” a man said approaching him and shaking his hand.

He looked expectantly at Ygritte.

“Oh, this is my...partner, Agent Giantsbane,” Jon said introducing her.

She frowned at the pause before he said partner but shook the man’s hand.

“We didn’t touch anything per your orders. She is back here, in the bedroom.” he said and began to lead them, “Looks like cause of death was….”

“A gunshot wound to the head?” Jon interrupted him.

“Uh, no,” the man said stopping to rifle the papers on the clipboard in his hand, “It says here strangulation.”

Jon looked at him puzzled, “Strangulation?” he asked as he took the clipboard from the man.

“Yeah and looks like she may have been tortured. There were burn marks on her body.” the man continued.

Jon’s head snapped up.

Ygritte looked at him, “What? Is that significant?” she asked.

“Just like the first victim,” he answered distractedly as he handed the clipboard back to the man and entered the bedroom. There were bright flashes of light as another detective took photographs of the scene.

She lay on the large bed, her red hair in sharp contrast to the white pillow and duvet. He walked over to the side of the bed waving the photographer away. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling in horror, her legs tangled in the covers as she had struggled for her last breath. The large purple bruise that ringed her neck left no doubt as to the cause of death. All along her arms were black welts where she had been burned. He raised the duvet. The burns continued down her naked body. He dropped the cover. Disturbed at the sight.

“The shower had been used and we found a damp towel.” the agent who had greeted him said.

Robb had been here. He was sure of it but he hadn’t done this.

Just then his phone beeped with a text notification. He walked out into the hall as he checked and frowned when it said an unknown number. He clicked on it anyway.

The message said, Are you sure you know who you can trust?

There was a thumbnail attached. He clicked on it and an image came up. It was the same grainy photo of the underground parking garage at the Red Keep Hotel. He recognized the shot. The woman in the green dress getting in the limo only this time her head was turned and the camera showed her face.

Jon suddenly felt the room spin. Red hair but not Roz. Sansa.

“Jon?” Ygritte said rushing to him in concern, “What is it?” she glanced down at his phone but he quickly blacked the screen and put it in his pocket.

“Nothing. I..have to go” he said turning

She put her hand on his arm and turned him back, “Jon we are processing crime scene here.”

“You keep working. I will be back soon” he said and headed out the door of the apartment.

“Jon!” She called after him, “Where are you going? We are supposed to be partners!”

The other agent stood looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

“What the hell are you looking at?” Ygritte snapped, “Get back to work!”

“Yes ma’am,” he said.

Still looking at the closed apartment door, Ygritte took out her phone and made a call.

Half an hour later, Jon was entering the expansive Baratheon estate. He didn’t know why Sansa was in that photo but he had had enough of this game. He wanted answers.

A butler showed him into a large room. It was paneled in deep walnut and a large ornate round sofa sat in the middle of it. Various artworks in gold frames covered the walls. He recognized some of them but could not tell if they were originals or not. He stood in front of a large gilded mirror looking at his reflection when a woman entered the room. She was wearing a flowing light blue pantsuit, her brown hair done up neatly. He turned.

“Hello,” she said, “I am Margaery Baratheon. How can I help you, Mr...?” she paused waiting for a name.

“Snow. Agent Snow” he answered.

“Ah, Agent Snow,” she repeated.

“I was hoping to speak to your husband,” he said

“I’m sorry. My husband is not here,” she told him.

She had a soft, kind face and round eyes green eyes. One of which had a yellowed, fading bruise around it. She had tried to cover it with makeup.

“Did your husband give you that?” Jon asked inclining his head towards her.

She studied him a moment and turned her head away, “What is it I can do for you Mr. Snow” she asked dismissively.

Jon debated with himself but he had come this far and he couldn’t leave without some kind of information.

“I have just come from a crime scene. An apartment downtown. Owned by your husband. The young woman who lived there had been brutally murdered. As I understand it, she was your husband’s mistress.” Jon said watching her face to see her reaction.

“And what does that mean to me?” she asked.

“She was the third victim and a murder spree that surrounds your husband. We think he may be the next target.” Jon answered.

She looked up then, “Am I in some kind of danger? My children?” she asked worry filling her face.

“No. The murders are..specific to a certain group of people. We think that the killer may have been after information from these people. Anything about security measures, the people your husband surrounds himself with. Information that would allow him to get close to Mr. Baratheon. Did he have any other mistresses that you knew of?” he asked in dread of the answer.

“Aside from that whore Roz?” she asked, “Oh yes, I knew about her and the apartment and the expense account. At least her car wasn’t better than mine,” she said wryly.

Jon found the thumbnail on his phone and showed her the picture, “What about her?” he asked.

She studied his phone shaking her head.

“This was taken at the Red Keep on May 4th,” he said

“That was the night of the charity gala,” she said moving to a side table to pour herself a drink. She turned to him her brows raised to ask if he wanted something and he shook his head no.

“What charity gala?’ he asked.

She carried her drink to the round sofa and sat down, “For the Flea Bottom Orphanage. It was put on by Peter Balish and Ned Stark”

“Ned Stark?” Jon said in surprise.

“Well, he was on the organizing committee but Baelish put up the money. Along with my husband. Our son had the flu so I stayed home that night. Whoever that woman in the photo is, she didn’t go with him to the Gala. We have an agreement you see. Official capacities belong to me.” she said.

Jon was disappointed. Coming here raised more questions than were answered. Why was Sansa with Baratheon that night at the hotel? The night their father died. Why did she leave with him? Were they having an affair? Did she have any knowledge of what had happened to Ned stark?

Margaery saw the emotions playing across his face, “Is she important to you? This woman?” she asked.

He looked at her but didn’t answer.

“I will admit, Mr. Snow, I do not know everything that my husband does. His various business dealings, a lot of his private life away from this house. I wish I could be of more help.” she said.

Jon contemplated her words. He could tell she was being sincere. “Well, thank you Mrs. Baratheon.” he said, “I will show myself out.”

He turned for the door when she said quietly,

“I’m not sorry she is dead.” she was looking into her glass, “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No,” he said and walked out closing the door behind him.

His phone buzzed as he got to the car, “Yeah” he said answering it.

“Jon!” Ygritte answered, “Where have you been? They got him! They arrested Robb Stark!”

**Author's Note:**

> I made some edits. I realized I messed up on some details. Still getting back into my writing skills lol!


End file.
